ParkerGames
Parker Games, also known as MineplexOfficial '''(more commonly known as '''Parker by his friends, is an American YouTube who mostly produces Minecraft videos and skits. He is a new addition to the Cube SMP (Season 1), joining back in February 2014. He is also a Cube UHC, starting his UHC journey back in the sixth season - until his official departure in the eighth season , where he officially retired from the gamemode entirely. He is one of the original members of the modded series, Cube Evolution. Parker regularly records with fellow cube members: Hbomb, Tybzi, Graser, Straub, Rusher, Grape, and several other cube members. Parker is also good friends with cube member and server manager, Defek. As they both lived together where they resided in California. At the time, Parker was also pursuing acting. Parker has another channelwhere he plays random games and posts skits. He currently resides in Texas, living at home with his family. History on YouTube Ongoing Series * Ended Series In Real Life History On/With The Cube SMP Season 1 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 1) Season 2 : Main article: Cube SMP (Season 2) '' Parker will continue his Cube SMP in Season 2, but will be only streaming his episodes. UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 6 : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore Season 6 '' ''Legend: '' ''- Not a team season/not available' .' Notes: *''Parker did not debut until Season 6.'' *''Parker does not participate in Season 8 - onwards. '' Trivia Parker often does his 'Diamond Dance' - he dances around waving his hands in the air. At the beginning of the Cube SMP, Parker found a white horse who he later named Jeffery. Since Parker used the name so much, he decided on calling his subscribers "Jefferys". On the Cube SMP, Parker has a pet chicken figurine named "Buak Buak" who is often referred to as King Buak Buak. It was originally a prank from Bayani, but he liked it, and she became one of Parker's symbols, along with Jeffery, Dr. Pepper, and the Diamond Dance. Parker is the only person on the Cube to do a YT video with Aureylian so far. Parker is a known actor. While his full name and the movies he was in have not been made public yet, many fans know it and have watched the movies. On the Cube SMP, Parker is a member of Team Red along with Tybzi and TheCampingRusher. Parker does have a PO box, fans can send him mail at: Parker Games, PO box 831160, Richardson TX 75083. Parker was asked by Defek7 to run the MineplexOfficial channel. Parker will soon be active on his second gaming channel, ParkerGames. Gallery Parker.png|Parker's YT Avi (2014) Ya.png|Parker In Real Life Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:Mineplex Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Evo Category:Cube Evolution Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant